The Shifter
by Willowtuft
Summary: There were supposed to be none left. A race of Cybotronians that were wiped out at the war's first start. They were not all gone, merely changed to fit in with every one around them. Though few in number, the shape-shifters still live on.
1. Prologue

Before you start reading the book, there are a few things you need to know. First of all, it's going to be AU. Imagine it in Transformer's prime but with a few changes. I am adding people which I thought should've been in the series and people I just want to be in the story.

Decepticons:

Barricade

Scywarp

Thundercracker

Sideways

Scalpel (Dwahahaha)

Ravage (The cyber cat)

(Dreadwing will be alive)

Autobots:

JAZZ

Prowl

Sideswipe

Sunstreaker

Elita-1

Chromia

Ironhide

There will be the humans from The series too, but there will be no MECH.

On with the incredibly short prologue.

Your probably wondering who I am as this is the very beginning of the story. Well, I am many things, many different people, and many different mysteries unsolved. I have many different names, a few of them you might even recognize. But most of all, I am BlackShadow, a Decepticon.

* * *

Please review, and tell me if you want me to continue the story.


	2. First chapter

**This chapter may not make much ****sense, but all will be explained in due time.**

* * *

(At the Autobot base)

Ratchet walked out of the med bay with a confused, angry, and saddened expression, the rest of his many roiling emotions not strong enough to be displayed on his faceplates.

The reason for the strong emotions was that in the med bay lay two dying young femmes, twins actually, and he could do nothing to improve their condition. He didn't even know what was happening to them, other than that they were dying.

He walked silently through the gray hallways over to Optimus' room where he knew Optimus and Prowl were waiting for him, all in the hall way moving aside having sensed that he was not at all in a social mood.

He came to Optimus' door, the journey to his room had taken longer than he ever remembered it taking before, and knocked on the door.

And upon hearing a deep,"Come in," quickly walked in.

Optimus and Prowl were sitting at a large desk that had three gray chairs by it, Ratchet sat down in the empty one, Optimus and Prowl occupying the other two.

"Are they any better?" Optimus asked truly concerned.

Ratchet shook his head. "No, and I still can't identify anything that would have caused such unusual symptoms, and especially their sudden decline in health."

"What exactly are their symptoms?" Prowl asked.

"Well, their are many, but the most shocking ones are that sometimes their forms kind of 'glitch', as in their whole forms coming in and out of existence. This 'glitch' puts strain on their whole forms, but mainly their sparks. I fear they may not last much longer."

"Is their anything else that may give even a little clue as to what they have?" Optimus looked troubled at the unpleasant news.

Ratchet hesitated,"Well their has been another main symptom that may sound somewhat strange, but at times it looks as if their forms are trying to morph into something else."

"What!?" Prowl said alarmed.

"That's all I know except that they've been having helm aches, sore wrists and ankles, Blacklight had a hallucination, and Midlight is unconscious half the time."

Optimus looked deep in thought through all of the talking, then stated,"We should ask Halfmoon."

Ratchet looked and him confused and asked,"Why?"

"She was the one that they were dropped off to. She knows at least who dropped them off, and maybe she knows something about this."

"But wouldn't she have told us already?" Prowl asked

"She has been on patrol after patrol lately due to many of our warriors getting viruses. I doubt she even knows." said Optimus.

"If she knew this was coming, wouldn't she have told us." Prowl rephrased himself.

"I'm sure if she knows, she has an interesting explanation."

"Well then lets see if she knows anything," said Ratchet,"The sooner the better."

Ratchet went to get Half Moon, while Optimus and Prowl discussed what they had heard. As soon as she was in the room, Ratchet explained the reason why she was called to the private meeting. Half Moon had in fact not known of the twins current illness and searched her processor for anything that the Cybotronian that dropped them off might have said that would refer to what was currently happening to them.

After a few moments of thought, her optics lit up,"He said that they would need him someday when they were almost adults. I guess that this is what he meant."

"And since you have been with us, you couldn't find a spare moment to tell any of us that?" Ratchet asked irritated.

"I didn't want to tell you until they were older, and I guess I just forgot." Halfmoon shrugged.

Ratchet face-palmed.

"So what do we do now, bring them to this guy and hope he can do something?" Prowl asked.

"Wait, back up," Ratchet said,"Is he even on earth?"

Halfmoon nodded.

"Please tell me he's an Autobot." Ratchet said.

Halfmoon sheepishly shook her head.

Ratchet huffed and said,"So we're trusting the twins in the hands of a Decepticon? Who is this mech anyway?"

Halfmoon thought for a moment, then said,"I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate me telling you guys his name."

"Well then how do we even know he's trustworthy enough for us to even let him be within fifty miles of the twins?"Ratchet asked his irritation growing.

"He's trustworthy," said Half Moon.

"It looks like right now we have no other choice," said Optimus.

"I assume you can make contact with this mech." Ratchet said.

"Yes,"said Halfmoon,"I will contact him."

"You will watch the twins while they're with this Decepticon?" Optimus asked.

"Of course." Halfmoon said.

"Then it is settled." Optimus stated.

The mechs and femme left the room to do whatever job assigned to them, and Ratchet left the room feeling more irritated, but also more relieved than he came in as.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
